


As Sunlight

by isafangirlproblem, Monmonmoiru



Series: 30 Days OTP Challenge (Licht x Louis) [2]
Category: AFTER L!FE: The Sacred Kaleidoscope | 애프터라이프: 소원을 담는 만화경!, AFTERL!FE
Genre: Fluff, Idiots in Love, M/M, a hint of hurt/comfort
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-07-21
Updated: 2020-07-21
Packaged: 2021-03-05 03:09:10
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 650
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25417465
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/isafangirlproblem/pseuds/isafangirlproblem, https://archiveofourown.org/users/Monmonmoiru/pseuds/Monmonmoiru
Summary: Licht never dared to think that one day he can wake up in peace next to someone he loves.Look where he is now.
Relationships: Licht (AFTER L!FE)/Louis (AFTER L!FE)
Series: 30 Days OTP Challenge (Licht x Louis) [2]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1830295
Kudos: 17





	As Sunlight

**Author's Note:**

> Another day, another fic for this lovely dumbass couple. Welcome aboard to the L.L.Losers 
> 
> Thank you for anyone who read, kudo, and comment!

The light from the sun shone brightly through the window and directly onto Licht's face. The reaper groaned in annoyance and tried to find his blanket to cover his head with it, only to come up empty-handed. Slightly confused, Licht opened his eyes, squinting against the sunlight before sitting up to find his missing blanket. Letting out a loud yawn and a big stretch, he then turned to the side to see an amazing view, and also the culprit who stole his blanket.

Lying next to him, still asleep, was Louis, his fellow reaper and also long-time boyfriend. Louis looked more beautiful at this moment than ever. So peaceful and delicate, a very fitting image for his handsome prince. Licht took pleasure in being the only one to be able to see this scene in the morning. 

Raising a hand, Licht let his fingers brush against his lover's golden hair. He liked to run his hand through Louis’ luscious locks, so soft and silky. Under the natural light, his hair shone bright and beautiful, as if the curls are blending in with the sunlight itself. 

Glancing down, Licht saw that Louis' long eyelashes were fluttering as if he was dreaming about something. Probably something nice too, as the corner of the prince's mouth lifted into an unconscious smile. His boyfriend really was pretty, huh?

As Licht continued to admire Louis’ beauty, a sudden indescribable feeling welled up within him and tugged his heart ever so slightly, making it ache just a little. It was a mixture of love, perhaps with a sense of melancholy, and gratefulness as far as Licht could tell. 

He almost wanted to pinch himself just to make sure that this wasn't a dream. If a dream could be this beautiful, would Licht even want to wake up from it? He was unable to answer his own question. 

To have Louis being his lover, he wondered what he could have possibly done in his past life to deserve it. After spending years in solitude and convincing himself to act a certain way just to be loved, having someone who loves him just for who he is sounded like a dream, even though the prince kept telling him again and again that this was reality. There were moments where Licht thought if the conditions for having Louis was to relive all the lonely experiences, he would do it time and time again without a second thought. 

As Licht was still drowning in his own thoughts, Louis slowly opened his eyes and let out the cutest little yawn. He blinked once and then twice to adjust to the bright light of the day before fixating his sight on Licht. For some reason, Louis’ eyes widened. 

“Licht? What's wrong?” Glancing down, Licht saw that Louis was reaching up to wipe something warm from his face. Tears? Tears were falling from his eyes. Since when did he start crying? “Come on now, tell me. I'm worried.”

Licht reached up to hold onto the prince's wrist, keeping it in place before leaning his cheek into that soft hand. Letting out a sigh of contentment, Licht smiled at his love, trying to convey just how much he loves and appreciates Louis through the smile. 

“There's nothing to be worried about. I'm just happy… happy that we're here, together. These are happy tears.”

Louis’ eyes softened at the confession. He let out a small ‘hm' before he replied, “Well then, I am glad thou art happy with me, because I promise thou, I'm not going anywhere anytime soon.” Louis reached up to loop his arms around Licht before pulling him down and hugging him tightly.

“Good, because I wouldn't have it any other way.” 

And so they spent another hour just basking in each other's warmth, with Licht wrapping his arms around his love and Louis falling back to sleep in the comforting embrace. 


End file.
